Rhodes railway station
}} Rhodes railway station is on the Northern Line of the Sydney Trains network in Sydney, Australia. It serves the suburb of Rhodes, and parts of Liberty Grove. Station entry is accessed from Walker Street and Blaxland Road, with stairs and lifts available on both sides. These connect to a covered concourse area above the tracks, with two more sets of stairs and lifts to access the platforms. Located within walking distance of the station is Rhodes Waterside Shopping Centre. Rhodes is staffed from 6:00am to 10:00pm on weekdays, and 6:00am to 7:00pm on weekends and public holidays.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101203#/ History The Main Northern line between Sydney and Newcastle was constructed in two distinct stages and in the earliest years, was worked as two separate railway systems. The line between Sydney (actually the junction at Strathfield) and the Hawkesbury River was opened in April 1887, with the terminus being on the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River. The line between Newcastle and the northern bank of the Hawkesbury River (near present-day Wondabyne) was opened in January 1888. The line was completed through between Sydney and Newcastle with the opening of the massive bridge over the Hawkesbury River in 1889. The Strathfield to Hornsby section of the Northern line was opened for traffic on 17 September 1886. The line was constructed as a "single line" and Hornsby became the temporary terminus and remained so until the extension to Hawkesbury River was opened in 1887. At the time of the opening, stations were provided at Ryde, Dundas (later Eastwood), Field of Mars (now Epping), Beecroft, Thornleigh and Hornsby. The approved plans for the opening of the line between Strathfield and Hornsby included platforms at Rhodes (and Meadowbank and Pennant Hills) however, no arrangements had been made to bring them into service by the day of the opening. The precise date of their completion cannot be ascertained, but they were included in the timetable dated 5 April 1887. A single brick-faced platform was provided on the Down side of the single line near the present day location at the time of opening. The line between Strathfield and Hornsby was duplicated in March 1892. With duplication, a new Up platform was provided at Rhodes, opposite the existing Down platform. Safeworking and interlocking came to Rhodes in October 1909 and a signal box was built on the Up platform. In 1912, the Down relief road was extended from Concord West passing behind the Down main platform, but no platform was provided for the relief line. A footbridge was added in 1915 to span all tracks and allow access to the platforms via steps. Electrification and automatic signalling was extended to Rhodes in 1928 and a platform was added to serve the Down relief line, in effect creating an island platform for the down lines. Rhodes developed into a predominately industrial area, being the base for railway locomotive manufacturer Tulloch. A number of mill and industrial sidings, serving various undertakings were laid near Rhodes railway station over the years. To the north of the station, the line crosses the Parramatta River via the John Whitton Bridge. This opened in May 1980 replacing the original iron lattice bridge. Beginning in the 1990s with the gated village/suburb of Liberty Grove (the luxury suburb opened in 1998) the area was redeveloped. It now includes residential apartments, commercial offices and the Rhodes Waterside shopping centre. In the 2000s, Rhodes station underwent a major redevelopment. This major rebuilding of the station included the installation of new lifts and a covered concourse area, allowing the station to meet Easy Access standards. Both the Up platform and the Down island platform have been re-built using modern materials, the offices and buildings on the platforms have been replaced by a Booking Office on the overhead (new) footbridge between the platforms. Lifts have been provided between platforms and the overhead footbridge.The industrial sidings which were part of the Rhodes station arrangement were placed out of use and removed some years ago. In June 2015, a southbound loop opened to the south of the station as part of the Northern Sydney Freight Corridor project. Configuration Rhodes station is located between Walker Street and Blaxland Road, Rhodes. The station consists of one side (1) and one island platform (2 and 3), and serves trains on the T9 Northern Line. Platforms and Services | p1astop = Suburban services to Gordon via Strathfield and City | p1anotes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Suburban services to Epping and Hornsby | p2anotes = | p3alinename = Not in regular use | p3astop = Mostly used by passing freight trains | p3anotes = }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:City of Canada Bay